


Bound

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger Management, Badass Rey, Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Poe Dameron Needs to Stop Being Nosey, Protective Poe Dameron, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Needs To See That Kylo Likes Her, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: After a heavy battle on the planet of Crait, the First Order surrendered themselves to the Resistance whose new leader was Poe Dameron. Kylo Ren uses the surrender as a plan to become more closer to Rey after the Force bond brought them together, it unexpectedly goes deeper.*Eventual sex scenes! Not suitable for children or those who dont like smut!*





	1. The Beginning of a New Era

“Poe Dameron, I am giving you the honour to lead the Resistance.” Leia Organa whispered as she looked weakly at Poe Dameron who looked devastated to watch her die. Poe was apprehensive at the fact that Leia wanted him to lead the Resistance but the firm look from Leia’s eyes encouraged Poe to make his decision.

“Yes Leia, I will be the leader of the Resistance.” Poe said quietly as he nodded before he saw Leia give him a soft smile and she closed her eyes. Princess Leia Organa drew out her last breath and she was gone. The loved general was finally with her husband Han and her brother Luke Skywalker at last. Finn along with Rey and Rose stood behind Poe as he held the body of Leia in his arms. The former First Order Stormtrooper had tears running down his face while Rose clung onto him and quietly sniffled into his jacket. However, being a new Jedi of her generation, Rey remained stoic but she was secretly devastated at the loss of Leia.

The whole of the Resistance watched their beloved leader’s body levitate from Poe’s arms before she disappeared into the stars that was over the ship. Then, the Resistance including Poe’s friends knelt down to pledge their allegiance to him with their right hand across their chests and their heads bowed. Poe was still bewildered by everything, his life had dramatically changed. He was a simple fighter for the Resistance but now, he was the leader of the Resistance.

“We will serve you, General Dameron.” Finn declared on the behalf of the Resistance as he looked up to Poe with pride. Finn soon stood up along with the Resistance to await for their new leader.

Poe remained quiet for a short moment as he looked at his people. Pride instantly filled up his chest as he looked at the smiling people as they looked back to him.

“We have been reborn as the new Resistance! We will honour General Leia’s memory by taking down the First Order and serve justice to those who suffered injustice by them!” To justice and peace, to the Resistance!” Poe shouted before the crowd of his people who watched him with pride and honour before they shouted back with fists in the air.

“To the Resistance!”

After Poe’s speech, it was back to fighting the remainder of the First Order who was still fighting them. Meanwhile, Rey looked out from the command window of the Millennium Falcon and saw the command craft of the First Order that was floating in the air. She closed her eyes and tapped into the Force to attempt to communicate with Kylo who was called Ben to her in order to attempt a ceasefire with the First Order. As she attempted to communicate with Kylo, she sent the Millennium Falcon into light speed to Ahch-To to retrieve her belongings. She had to get away for a brief moment from the madness that was Kylo Ren before she prepared herself to face him. 

While Rey was trying to communicate with Kylo, he sensed the pull by the Force. He knew that Rey was trying to communicate with him to stop fighting the Resistance but Rey wasn’t at the Resistance base, she was somewhere else.

"Ben, you can do this and end it. No more senseless deaths." Rey pleaded with him to stop the merciless battle with the Resistance.

"I need to do this, Rey." Kylo Ren said firmly, still determined to wipe the Resistance out. 

Suddenly, the Force was cut off between Kylo and Rey. Kylo Ren swallowed hard as he came to the realisation that the Resistance was tired of having to fight the First Order all the time and he knew that he was tired of fighting his mother too.

“Cease fire.” Kylo Ren said firmly to the officers in charge of command in front of him.  General Hux was stunned when he heard Kylo Ren give the last order to stop fighting.

“Are you crazy?!” Hux shouted incredulously which Kylo ignored him, he was just tired of the ginger-haired man telling him what to do. Hux was frantic and was begging his leader to see sense.

“Kylo, we can’t do this!” Hux pleaded rather pathetically when he knew that Kylo was ignoring him but he continued to plead.

“We need to do-“ Hux got cut off when he felt the Force grab his neck and squeeze the ginger-haired man’s oxygen supply out of his body. Kylo Ren was choking him to death. The First Order command team just pitifully watched on as the light snuffed out from Hux’s body and Kylo unceremoniously dropped him to the cold tiled ground.

The First Order slowed down on their attack on the new Resistance base which was heavily fighting them back with more craft and weapons. Kylo Ren watched on as the First Order began to crumble by the numbers of destroyed craft and dead Stormtroopers.

After the last First Order flying craft had crashed into the red ground that was covered by salt, the First Order stopped fighting and conceded defeat to the Resistance by having one of the fighters to wave a white cloth in the air. Looking on from his command chair in the command room, Poe Dameron looked through his binoculars and saw a First Order fighter waving a white cloth. He pulled his binoculars away from his eyes as he struggled to comprehend the fact that the First Order was surrendering to the Resistance but he again placed the binoculars back on his eyes to comprehend the situation.

The officers who were surrounded by Poe had seen it too, everyone in the command room fell silent as they watched the First Order surrendering themselves on the red ground of Crait. Kylo Ren stepped out of the command craft with his officers behind him. Poe stood up from the command chair but his eyes were still on Kylo and his army. Finn and Rose were just as shocked as their friend when they saw Kylo Ren surrendering himself to the Resistance.

 “They stopped fighting.” Poe muttered in complete shock when he knew that the First Order would kill anyone in their sight and would not stop until there was none left. Then, he saw Kylo Ren drop his lightsabre and fell to his knees rather hopelessly before he declared;

“The First Order has surrendered to the Resistance, we wish to no longer fight you.”

The Resistance continued to look at the First Order who were kneeling on the salts of Crait as the First Order awaited what would happen next.

“What are you going to do with them?” Finn asked with interest to what Poe was going to do with the surrendered First Order. Poe had his hand cover his mouth as he thought about the first action he was going to do as the new leader of the Resistance.

“Take them in and have justice served to them.” Poe stated to Finn after he had wasted little time in making his decision about what he was going to do with the First Order. The Resistance heard what their new leader had said and immediately saw to bringing the First Order into the fort.

The First Order showed no resistance as they were arrested and taken into the fort. Poe could see that they were tired of having to fight to their deaths but he could see that there was something bothering the head of the First Order.

-

Rey was on the way back to Crait when the Force came to her. She sighed in an annoyed manner when she knew who was trying to connect with her.

 _“_ Can we talk _?”_ The voice of Kylo Ren sounded desperate but Rey was angry with him.

“What, Ben? What do you want from me when you destroyed the Resistance?”

“Rey, I didn’t. We surrendered to them, I didn’t want to but I had to do it. For you.” Kylo still sounded desperate for Rey ever since he could connect to her through the Force. However, Rey ignored the tone in Kylo’s voice as he spoke to her.

“Good. That way, you can get your cold hard justice.” Rey snapped, furious at how Kylo Ren and the First Order had terrorised her family the Resistance for a long time but she felt relieved that Kylo was going to get the justice he deserved after he had caused many deaths. However at the same time, Rey wanted to push Kylo Ren into the light side and hopefully rehabilitate him into the Ben Solo that he was supposed to be.

Then, the Force disconnected and Kylo Ren now felt alone. He wanted Rey to talk to him through the Force but she wasn’t anymore because what he had done. It seemed to Kylo Ren that Rey was the only one that could understand him where no person would.

-

Back at the Resistance Base on Crait, Poe Dameron and his team were sorting through the numbers of the surrendered First Order Stormtroopers. The new leader’s heart broke when he saw that most of the Stormtroopers looked like teenagers who did not have the chance to live their lives and Poe suddenly decided that these children were going to have the lives that they deserved.

However, Kylo Ren was held in a glass cell and he was sitting on a bench that was his bed. He did not use the Force when he was taken into the cell, he just complied and that worried the Resistance. Poe had no clue to why Kylo was compliant.

“Hey Poe, what are you doing to do with Kylo?” Finn asked Poe as he stood at the window of the command room that overlooked the main area of the fortress.

“I have an idea.” Poe smirked as he knew what the idea would entail him which Finn smirked too.

“Well? What’s the idea?” Finn sounded interested to what Poe was going to tell him about his plan to do with Kylo Ren.

“I’m going to get Rey to destroy him by using the Force.” Poe said in a clipped tone but also he sounded determined. However, Finn’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he heard the idea and began to argue with Poe that his plan was dangerous and it could possibly kill Rey.

“Whoa!” Finn shouted in disbelief as he responded to Poe’s crazy idea.

“What?” Poe sounded oblivious to what Finn was trying to tell him about the idea of what to do with Kylo Ren.

“It’s dangerous having her to do that to him, you will kill her if you make her to do it.” Finn argued as Poe watched him with incredulity. Was Finn that stupid? Poe thought to him as he forced himself to listen to him.

“That’s ridiculous, Finn. Using the Force won’t exactly kill her.” Poe attempted to laugh off Finn’s argument about his idea but Finn gave him an eye roll when he noticed that Poe wasn’t listening to him.

“Leia told me that if you use the Force to destroy another Force user, both will be dead. It’s dangerous, Poe.” Finn argued strongly this time that forced Poe to listen to him at last. Poe looked away for a brief moment to think when he knew that Finn had made a point but an important one. Poe didn’t want to risk the life of Rey when Rey had enough of being constantly injured in every battle that was caused by the First Order.

“Alright, I’ll find another idea.” Poe said dejectedly as Finn gave him an apologetic smile.

“Good and don’t bring Rey into this, she’s been hurt enough.” Finn warned before he went off to see Rose. And Finn was right, Poe agreed. Rey needed a break to figure out what she wanted with the Resistance as a new Jedi but for now, the Resistance was allowing her to have time alone.

 

 


	2. Crait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when Reylo comes into this story! Enjoy!

The Millennium Falcon and Rey arrived back on Crait after Rey had to return to Ahch-To to get her belongings before she settled on Crait. However with the news that the First Order had surrendered, Rey was none too pleased to return to Crait when Kylo Ren was there.

As Rey got off the aged craft, she was met by Poe in his formal suit for his role in the Resistance. Rey greeted him with a firm hug before Poe broke away to tell him of the situation of the First Order.

“Rey, as you can see, Kylo Ren and the First Order surrendered to us. What’s strange was the fact that Kylo Ren was pliant with us, never used the Force on us but just pliant like he was waiting for someone.” Poe said morosely, he had been expecting a bloody fight after the First Order surrendered but the whole thing was just baffling to him. Rey, on the other side, instantly realised who Kylo Ren could be possibly be waiting for was her.

“Alright Poe, thank you for telling me this.” Rey remarked before Poe nodded and he walked away to tend to important matters as the leader of the Resistance. She didn’t want to deal with a black-haired Supreme Leader right now so she walked to her room.

As she laid down on her bed, the Force started acting up in Rey and she sighed annoyed. It was Kylo Ren attempting to talk to her like he had always done before he surrendered himself to the Resistance a mere day ago.

“Rey? Please talk to me.” Kylo Ren begged for Rey to respond to him through the Force, he sounded needy to Rey.

“Why should I?” Rey hissed, she did not want to deal with him. He had taken too much away from her. Through the Force, Kylo Ren could see Rey being angry at him and he could not blame her.

“Please..” Kylo Ren knew that he was pining for Rey and was longing for her understanding but he was depressed when he could see that Rey was furious with him.

“Kylo Ren, you caused so much pain to me and your parents. I watched you kill your father because he was trying to bring you back to the light and you were blind to it. I fucking watched your mother die in Poe’s arms over the fact that she thought that she lost her family forever. Don’t tell me that you’re sorry when you don’t mean it.” Rey snipped at him which she could hear him wince at her remark towards him. The truth hurt and Kylo knew that, he wished that he could go back into the past and erase these painful memories.

“Rey, you are the only person that could see past my darkness.” Kylo Ren pleaded for Rey to look at him when he saw through the Force that she was looking away from him. However, Rey looked conflicted as well as unable to speak any more. Then Kylo’s connection to her through the Force got strong and Kylo realised that Rey was standing outside of his cell.

“Rey..?” Kylo’s voice was hoarse with emotion when he had seen Rey standing outside of his cell with a furious expression on her face. A part of Kylo wanted to hold Rey close to him and never let go of her. Ever since he could connect with the scavenger, he enjoyed talking to her even he told her that he would kill her a multiple times. There was something about Rey that drew Kylo Ren to her since he could connect with her through the Force.  

“I am here to get the answer I need, Kylo.” Rey said tersely, rather not to be wasting her time with the leader of the defected First Order when she had better things to do.

“I gave you the answer.” Kylo said plainly, he was tired of repeating him to the feisty Jedi woman.

“Bullshit.” Rey scoffed loudly which the sound broke Kylo’s heart when he realised that she was well and truly furious with him. He never wanted her to be angry with her but the recent events made him understand Rey’s anger. The scavenger had lost too much over the times that he had encountered her and she was not willing to lose more.

“Rey please..” Kylo Ren begged, his voice was gravel as he placed his large hands on the glass wall while he looked at Rey.

“Please what, Kylo?” Rey snapped, her eyes were icy cold when she looked at him. Kylo sighed softly before he faced Rey again.

“Rey, I did this for you because I want you to help me back to the Light.”  Kylo placed his forehead against the glass wall as he faced Rey with soft brown eyes before he revealed why he surrendered to his enemy.

Rey froze after she heard the worst person in the galaxy beg her to help himself. She did not know what to think of it but she wanted to get away from Kylo Ren as far as she could go.

 “I need to go.” The scavenger excused herself and bolted away from the prison cell prompting Kylo to call out to her to stop but he was ignored, Rey was gone. She had bolted from the dungeons up to her room. As she arrived to her room, tears began to roll down on her face when Rey began to frantically pack up her belongings. She needed to go somewhere.

Kylo then used the Force to tap into Rey’s feelings. His heart dropped when he discovered that Rey was furious at him and she was going to leave Crait for somewhere else. When Rey felt Kylo tap into her thoughts by using the Force, she instantly put up a mental wall to stop Kylo from peering into her hurt soul.

Rey had been hurt too much and having the leader of the First Order wanting her to help him back to the Light was beyond her comprehension. She hated him with a burning passion which she could not understand why he wanted her when he was trying to kill her. She needed to be somewhere else other than Crait to have a long hard think about what she was going to do next.

-

“Whoa whoa! Where are you going, Rey?” Finn shouted after he saw Rey walk past with her sack of belongings. He ran to catch up to Rey who was about to board a craft for Jakku, her former home where she scavenged to survive.

“I need to be somewhere else. To think.” Rey said softly but she was sounding impatient, she wanted to be away from Crait.

“Think about what?” Finn was confused to why Rey was leaving Crait so suddenly.

“Kylo Ren.” Rey answered in a clipped tone before she pushed past Finn to get to the Millennium Falcon.

“Oh?” Finn cocked his eyebrow up but he continued to follow Rey to the ship until Rey stopped in her tracks.

“I don’t have time to talk but send Poe his regards and tell him that I will return at some point.” Rey said impatiently, she wanted to get out of Crait for Jakku. Finn stood where he was as he saw Rey walk into the Millennium Falcon and watched her fly away from Crait. Finn rubbed his temples in frustration when he knew that he would have to tell Poe what happened.

Luckily for Finn, Poe was standing behind him with a sceptical expression on his tanned face.

“Finn?”

“Um about that..”

“Did something happen to Rey?”

“Yep, Kylo Ren must have done something to her.”

“Christ. Right Finn, thanks for telling me this. I need you to now go and keep an eye on Kylo Ren to make sure that he isn’t up to something.”

“Yes, Poe.”

-

Kylo Ren was still in his glass prison cell by himself, hating himself for begging Rey to help him and forcing her to leave him alone. The scavenger had something that Kylo liked about her but the Force within her was tugging him into the Light when he was sure that he aligned himself with the Dark. It made Kylo realise that the scavenger was there to remind him that he wasn’t fully gone to the Dark and that it wasn’t too late for him to return to the Light.

He closed his eyes and attempted to tap into the Force bond that was between himself and the scavenger. Expecting a mental wall to be still up after Rey had blocked him out in her anger and hurt, Kylo was surprised that he managed to coax himself past the wall and he saw Rey.

Rey was back on Jakku in a wreckage of a TIE fighter back from the Empire days. She was on her own and it tore Kylo to see her crying to herself over him. So the son of Leia attempted to speak to her through the Force bond.

“Rey?” Kylo said softly, not wanting to aggravate Rey any further. He wanted to place his hand on her greasy black hair to comfort her but again, he didn’t want to scare her off so he just looked at her. Kylo could see that she was not looking at him on purpose. There were tears still leaking from her eyes as she looked out the dirty window of the wreckage.

“Go away, Kylo.” Rey said through gritted teeth. She could not understand why Kylo was still going after her through their Force bond but she still didn’t face him.

“Why should I?” Kylo retorted. He wasn’t going to let Rey push him to the side before he could tell her that she was important to him.

“You used me to get through to Snoke, that’s why!” Rey said hoarsely, her emotions were threatening to wash her over and she instantly looked at him with tears still in her eyes. Kylo swallowed hard, it hurt him seeing her like this.

“No, Rey. When we were in the throne room, there was something in you that made me realise that I wasn’t fully gone. So, I killed Snoke and I was finally free.” Kylo pleaded as he looked at her in a Force form. Rey looked at the ground to take in what Kylo had just told her, she must have made Kylo understand that there was Light in him unintentionally.

“Really?” Rey asked as she looked back up to face the black-haired man in front of her with a surprised look on her face.

“Yes.” Kylo said in a whisper but he could feel the Force pulling them close to each other. Rey moved several inches closer to his Force form and she leaned in closer to his handsome face but Kylo sensed there was something wrong with her and it forced Rey to move apart from him. Rey looked uneasy and unsure but she moved away from him further.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” Rey said with her head turned away from Kylo which to his surprise, he complied with her and he removed himself from the Force bond. In his cell once he climbed onto his bench, Kylo sobbed openly and his sobs wracked his body.

“I need you, Rey.” He mumbled as he sobbed with tears streaming down his scarred face and he curled himself up into a foetal position to shield himself away from the prying eyes in the watch room that was above his cell. All he wanted was Rey to accept him.

“Please Rey, I need you!” Kylo shouted out mournfully once again to himself before he began to thrash the furniture around the room with the Force. His actions startled his fellow First Order fighters to the point that the cell walls were lined up by First Order fighters who were pitifully watching their leader unravel himself.

-

After being tasked to keep an eye on Kylo Ren in the dungeons, Finn saw that the deadly warrior was crying as he thrashed the furniture around the room but he was shocked when he heard Rey’s name being mentioned. Finn winced when he continuously heard Kylo cry out Rey’s name as he continued to damage the cell with the Force. It was fortunate that Leia had designed the cells to withstand the Force or elsewise, there would have been chaos in the fortress.

“Poe, you need to come to the dungeons.” Finn said through a communicator device to his leader in an urgent manner. He continued to watch the former leader of the First Order wrack himself with his pitiful sobs as he waited for Poe to come. It was rather pathetic to watch the leader of such a dangerous organisation continue to unravel himself over Rey. Finn really felt for Rey for what supposedly happened.

In a matter of seconds, Poe arrived at the dungeons and he was greeted with a concerned look on Finn’s face.

“What’s the matter?” Poe asked his right-hand man with a clipped tone in his voice.

“Look.” Finn pointed to the cell where Kylo was held in from the watch room. Poe furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his adversary.

“He is crying out for Rey, I can hear it.” Finn added with pity, he was sure that he was feeling sorry for the son of the late great Princess Leia. Poe sighed before he rubbed his forehead as he looked at Finn.

“We need to get Rey back. I can’t have any more of this, it needs to stop..” Poe trailed on as he went into thought about Rey. He knew that Rey had a sort of a bond with his prisoner and by using it, he could get Rey to bring back Kylo to the Light.

“Finn, go to Jakku and retrieve Rey. Bring her back but if she resists, still bring her back.” Poe ordered and Finn nodded.

“I’ll be right onto it, Poe.” Finn readily acquiesced to his leader’s request of him but he was secretly relieved that he was given the task to get Rey back to Crait. It had to be done soon.

“Good man.” Poe grinned when his right-hand man readily accepted the mission but when Finn left the watchroom to prepare for the mission, Poe remained behind. He let out a sigh as he looked at Kylo Ren finally calming down as he laid down on his bench again after his meltdown about Rey. Poe remembered something about the intercom system and he decided to give Kylo a word.

Poe pressed the intercom button that was only linked to Kylo’s cell.

“Kylo?” Poe’s voice called out through the intercom and Kylo looked up as he heard a person call out his “It’s Poe Dameron.”

“Yes, I know you Poe. I surrendered to you and the Resistance, remember?” Kylo smirked to annoy Poe and it actually worked on the famous Rebel fighter.

“Actually, do you remember trying to use the Force on me when I wouldn’t give you the last piece to Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts?” Poe retorted, he was slowly getting frustrated with Kylo Ren’s pettiness and it wasn’t going anywhere.

“What are you playing at, you rebel scum?” Kylo growled at Poe as he looked at him with a dark look. Kylo hated Poe from the ever moment when the fighter lied to him about the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker.

“No need to be rude to the person who is being nice to you when he’s letting you to be with Rey.” Poe said calmly as he ignored Kylo’s remark. Kylo’s eyes lit up when he heard Poe admit that he was about to let him to be with Rey.

“Is she here?” Kylo piped up excitedly but the aura that belonged to Poe had already added to the long-standing tension between the two of them.

“No, she is hiding in Jakku and we're retrieving her but she will only come to you if she wants to.” Poe added as his voice sounded rough while he was holding his anger down but he stared at the black-haired man in the cell with a cold look on his face.

“I am telling you that I know what you have done to Rey and I fucking swear that if you ever hurt Rey again, I will make sure that you will suffer a painful death than Darth Vader ever did. Are we clear?” Poe threatened the tall Knight of Ren with a low voice that was laced with venom. However, Kylo swallowed his throat and nodded before Poe disappeared to tend to matters that was of importance.


	3. To Be or Not to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the delay in uploading the third chapter of Bound. I have had health issues plague me for the past week and I was at the hospital just a day ago to find out what the story is with my health but I have not had any answers to why I've been sick so I'll probably be seeing a doctor about it soon. Anyway, here it is and enjoy it!

Finn came out of lightspeed in a small craft outside of the rough planet named Jakku. He had not been on the planet since he escaped from Kylo Ren and the First Order.

He knew where Rey would be so he walked towards an abandoned wreckage of a TIE fighter jet that was lying half-submerged in the hot sand. Jakku was a planet where the heat was a constant presence and the occupants of the planet adapted to the heat. Luckily for Finn, he saw to bringing a gallon of water with him when he went on the mission to retrieve Rey for Poe and the Resistance.

When Finn arrived at the wreckage, he gently called out Rey’s name to try and coax her out from her hiding place. He didn’t try to enter the wreckage in case if Rey was still angry and using the Force while angry wasn’t such a good idea according to Leia.

Rey was lying back on a sack of sand when she heard Finn call out her name from the entrance of the wreckage. She was confused to why Finn was doing on Jakku since he always said that he would never go back to the planet unless he was here for a really important matter. And Rey was an important matter for Finn to have to come back to Jakku.

“Finn?” Rey responded when she got up from lying on the sack of sand which she found it uncomfortable to sleep on. However, Finn was still at the entrance of the ship, not wanting to aggravate Rey any further if she was still angry over Kylo Ren. Rey walked through the interior of the wreckage to reach the entrance where she found Finn leaning against a beam.

“What are you doing here? I thought you said that you would never come back?” Rey was sounding confused when she asked Finn why he was doing on Jakku.

“Yes about that, Poe asked me to come here to bring you back to Crait.” Finn said apprehensive as he was nervous that Rey might not want to come back to Crait and that he was going to have to explain to Poe that Rey wasn’t coming.

“Why?” Rey’s eyebrow cocked up in suspicion to what Finn was asking of her to do.

 “Because it’s gotta do with a certain person.” Finn sighed as he admitted the reason why he was doing on Jakku. Rey scoffed when she heard him hint Kylo Ren in the most subtle way to her face.

“You mean Kylo Ren? No way, Finn.” Rey shook her head with her arms folded to show Finn that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I understand that you’re mad at him for what he did to you but the guy’s crying out for you for Kriff’s sake.” Finn argued, he was as tired as Poe of hearing Kylo Ren beg for Rey in his cell.

“What do you mean he’s crying out for me?” Rey was curious about what Finn was telling her about Kylo.

“Apparently you spoke to him through your Force thingy and whatever you told him sort of broke him.” Finn said but then he heard Rey suck air through her teeth, she was embarrassed at how Kylo Ren was making the whole Force bond situation to be more complicated when it didn’t need to be. Rey wanted to kill him for it.

“Ah yes, about that. Can I trust you not to tell Poe about this? I know he’s your best friend but I need you to keep quiet about this.” Poor Rey was embarrassed having to mention to Finn what the Force bond that she had with Kylo was doing to her over the past several months. She wanted Finn to keep it quiet but she also knew that Finn was an open mind and he would mention everything to Poe.

“Sure.” Finn nodded quickly as he wanted to hear about what the Force bond was doing to Rey and Kylo. Rey sighed heavily before she began to tell her friend about the Force bond, she wished there was an alternative solution than have to tell Finn who would go on to tell Poe about it.

“Kylo Ren and I had gotten close to each other over the months due to that Force bond we have with each other. When I went to visit him in the cells, he told me that he only surrendered to the Resistance because of me. Of me, Finn, because of the fact that I’m the only one he believes I could ‘bring’ him back to the Light.”

“Oh god Rey.” Finn sighed while he rubbed his forehead hard as he was shocked at the development between his good friend and his mortal enemy.

“Yeah, I know..” Rey sighed heavily.

“Anyway, get your things and come with me back to Crait.” Finn piped up with renewed enthusiasm in his voice.

“I can’t.” Rey protested as she looked at Finn. She didn’t want to deal with Kylo Ren and how he told her that he wanted her as his partner.

“Rey, Poe needs you to do this.” Finn said through his teeth, he knew that Rey had a hard time dealing with Kylo Ren and the Force bond situation but he did not want to get on Poe’s bad side. However, Rey looked like she was thinking about the solution to the Kylo Ren problem and she was about to ask Finn for some clarification since he was close to the new Resistance leader.

“If I go back, is Poe going to kill Kylo Ren?” Rey asked with uncertainty since she knew Kylo Ren deserved to get justice for what he did but killing him wasn’t the right way to do it as there was so many planets demanding that he be wiped off from the face of the galaxy.

“I don’t know but he has implied that he’s about to let Kylo Ren be with you if that’s what you want.” Finn wiggled his eyebrow suggestively when he looked at Rey as he mentioned that Poe was about to let Rey be with Kylo Ren. For Rey, the idea of having to share a cabin with Kylo was torture but she knew that she would have to do it for Poe and the Resistance.

“Alright, I’ll come back with you.” Rey sighed reluctantly before she turned around to get her belongings but Finn became excited.

“Poe will be happy that you came bac-“ Finn’s remark got cut off with a cold glare from Rey that told him to shut up about Poe. Rey loved Finn and Poe but they get a bit excessive at times.

“Please Finn, no more reminders of Poe. I know what I’m dealing with in this situation.” Rey retorted with a hand in the air that made Finn to shut up.

“Okay Rey.” Finn said quietly as he led Rey back to the craft that would take them back to Crait. The journey back to Crait was a tense journey as Rey was not speaking to Finn. She wanted to get back to Crait and deal with the person who tried to kill her in the first place. Fortunately for Rey, the journey was a short journey but she became dismayed when Poe came to greet her.

“Hey Rey.” Poe smiled while he flashed his pearly whites at the scavenger. Rey only gave him a rather terse smile, she just wanted to get to her cabin to process the information that she was going to share a cabin with Kylo Ren.

“Poe, I know what the situation is with Kylo Ren. I have decided to share the cabin with Kylo for the time being.” Rey cleared her throat as she looked at Poe for confirmation that he was going to accept her decision to be with Kylo. However, it wasn’t the case.

“Rey-“ Poe began to protest Rey’s decision, he was a leader who looked out for his people and made sure that they were happy with their decisions. The Resistance leader thought Kylo Ren was bad news and Rey’s decision to be with Kylo made him upset.

“No, Poe. I am capable of looking after myself and if Kylo tries to hurt me, I will make sure that I’m safe.” Rey retorted and Poe didn’t protest any further, he just accepted her decision and the tension between Rey and Poe was tense.

“Fair enough, Rey. Rose will bring you to your cabin shortly.” Poe said rather dejectedly that Rey had made the decision that he wasn’t hoping for, he loved the girl like a sister and he knew that he had to just support her with her decisions. Rey nodded as she picked up her sack of belongings before she looked at Poe.

“Poe, I understand you’re just looking out for me but I’m a big girl and I need to do this.” Rey smiled at Poe before she placed a comforting hand on Poe’s shoulder to reassure him that she was going to do just fine.

Then, Rey walked away to head towards the cafeteria.

-

Kylo Ren was sitting up on his bench while he attempted to meditate with himself when he opened his eyes to find Rose Tico sitting on a chair in front of him. He nearly fell off the bench when he saw Rose staring at him but he lost a small amount of dignity when Rose chuckled after she saw him nearly fall off the bench.

“What are you doing here, you rebel scum?” Kylo glared at the woman with venom in his voice, attempting to scare her off but overall, he was failing.

“Rey was right, you’re actually an asshole in a black suit.” Rose remarked as she smirked at him but she continued to speak, “Anyway, Poe told me to tell you that Rey’s here and she’s agreed to share a cabin with you instead of this cell.”

“What?” Kylo gasped in shock, his supposed nemesis had agreed to share the cabin with him. He was now looking forward to getting close to Rey even she hates his guts right now.

“Did you not hear me? Rey’s back after you scared her off and she’s made a decision to share a cabin with you because of your Force thing with her.” Rose condescendingly said with her eyes narrowed on him. 

“Is your name Rose?” Kylo Ren cleared his throat, his head was already filling with possible scenarios of what was to happen when he was to be with Rey in the cabin. He was looking forward to her company.

“Why do you wanna know?” Rose snapped, she was incredulous to what Kylo was asking of her. However, Kylo had gotten up and went over to stand by the glass wall that divided him and Rose.

“Um look, have you loved someone to the point that they hate you?” Kylo whispered as he placed his large hand on the glass wall while he faced Rose with a pensive look on his facial features. Rose could see that the characteristics of Kylo Ren wasn’t there anymore but she could see Ben Solo in front of her. But she ignored it as she hated how he had tried to kill her friend Rey over time due to the fact that she had the Force within her and that she had Anakin Skywalker’s lightsabre in her possession.

“What are you trying to say, Kylo Ren?” Rose snarled as she stared at Kylo Ren coldly until she heard the footsteps coming from behind her and she turned around to find Poe behind her.

“Rose, I’ll take over. Can you bring Rey to the cabin while I’ll deal with this?” Poe asked Rose gently with a soft smile on his face while Kylo looked at him with fury in his eyes. Rose nodded and went on her way.

“What’s going on, Dameron?” Kylo snarled at Poe but he ignored him.

“You heard Rose, Rey’s back and she’s going to share a cabin with you. Also, I am also here to take you to the cabin where Rey’s waiting for you.” Poe stated plainly and to the point. Kylo furrowed his eyebrows to take in what Poe had just told him about Rey and he just nodded. Poe pressed a few buttons on the keypad next to Kylo’s cell and the glass wall moved away.

“I’m not going to cuff you because we are both men and Rey does not need to see handcuffs on you. But..if you try and hurt me, I won’t hesitate with hurting you. Get it?” Poe said darkly as he brought Kylo out of the cell but Kylo was amused at how Poe was trying to scare him. The Resistance leader never scared him at all.

“Yes, Dameron.” Kylo drawled humouredly while sounding like he was bored. Poe then led the tall man through the hallways until they reached a cabin.  The leader of the Resistance brought Kylo into the room

“Your home, Kylo Ren. Rey will be here shortly so stay put.” Poe said but he didn’t look at Kylo as he walked out of the cabin, leaving Kylo to fend for himself until Rey would come. Kylo took a look around the cabin and he liked it. It was comfortable with two beds and an en-suite along with a table and two chairs.

-

Rey was finishing off her meal in the cafeteria, the food was good but her stomach lurched at the feeling of having to share a cabin with Kylo Ren indefinitely. She knew he was dark and foreboding but it didn’t stop her from loathing him completely. Then, Rose approached her with caution in case Rey was still eating.

“Rose.” Rey looked at Rose with an easy smile on her face to let Rose know that she wasn’t angry at her after Rey sensed that Rose was afraid to approach her. After Rey had given Rose a smile, she could see that Rose was relieved but she knew that Rose was sent to escort her to the cabin where Kylo Ren could be there.

“Rey.” Rose said in an uneasy tone but in a clear voice.

“Are you here to take me to the cabin?” Rey asked which Rose gave her an answer to her question by nodding her head.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Rey said as she placed the napkin on her plate and got up before she threw her sack of belongings and staff over her petite shoulders. Rey was tiny but she was formidable and strong after many training sessions with her staff and the Skywalker lightsabre.

“Okay, come on.” Rose led her from the cafeteria through many tunnels until the women reached the cabin. Rose cleared her throat to excuse herself and let Rey enter the cabin on her free will.

With her heart pounding heavily against her chest, Rey entered the cabin but only to find Kylo Ren there too. She felt her temper begin to boil over as she stared at Kylo Ren with intensity in her eyes. Rey felt like she never had so much hate for a person before Kylo Ren came into her life. Choosing not to speak to him, Rey saw to placing her things on her bed and she began to pull out her washing bag to refresh herself before she would go to bed. She was tired after the day and she was definitely not in the mood to deal with Kylo Ren. He can wait until tomorrow.

For Kylo, having Rey in the same room as him felt like he was safe from all bad influences but his heart sank when he knew that the scavenger hated him with a passion. He just sat up on his bed that was across from Rey’s bed.

“Rey?”

“What?”

“Can we talk?”

“Kylo Ren, I do not have the energy to talk with you when I have just come back from Jakku and I need to shower before I go to bed.”

“Can we?”

“No.”

“Rey!”

“Just shut up, okay?”

Rey stormed off to the washroom with her wash bag and sleeping clothes before she slammed and locked the door to stop Kylo coming into her as she washed. As Rey turned on the shower, she stripped herself off her dirty and dusty clothing before she wrapped herself in a towel that was in the washroom. Then, she leaned against the sink and began to think to herself as she waited for the water to heat up. The heating system on Crait was old and it did take several minutes for the water to heat up.

‘I don’t know how to deal with it.’ Rey thought.


	4. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, I have had a huge few weeks in regards to my health and returning to college. I am better now, thank god! Thank you all for your patience and here's a new chapter. This is when the explicit tag starts to come in now ;)

Once the water had heated up and Rey had made sure it was to her liking, she hopped into the shower and began to wash herself. The scavenger put shampoo through her greasy hair and she immediately sighed at how nice it was to have her hair washed after the humidity and the dust of Jakku. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair roots on her scalp before she ducked her head under the shower stream to wash the dirt away from her dark hair.

Rey watched the brown water run into the drainage at the bottom of the shower before she grabbed the nozzle and finished washing herself with it before she turned off the shower. Her hand reached for the towel that was on the sink next to the shower cubicle and wrapped her body with it. Rey’s dark hair was dripping wet and she grabbed another towel that was on the heater before she wrung the water out of her hair until it was dry for her to sleep.

Then, she dried herself before she put on her sleeping clothes. Satisfied with her shower, Rey tidied up the washroom for Kylo to use when he wants to as she left the washroom. However, anger still burned as she saw Kylo sitting up on his bed that was next to hers. The scavenger still wanted Kylo Ren to pay for what he had done to her and the Resistance but once he turned his head to look at her, Rey ignored him.

Meanwhile, in the same cabin, Kylo was at odds with himself over should he try harder to get through to Rey or not. He laid on his bed with an aching feeling of wanting Rey close to him, in his arms.

Continuing to get ready for bed, Rey moved her sack to the end of her bed before she pulled the sheets back as she got into the bed. Using the Force, the lights in the cabin were turned off. She aligned herself to make herself comfortable in her bed and then, she closed her eyes.  

_Rey was standing at a balcony that had a clear view of the bridge on the Starkiller planet with Finn and Chewbacca. She was silent as she watched Han Solo approach his son Ben but he was Kylo Ren, the murderer of the First Order. Kylo Ren had his helmet on as he walked across the bridge._

_“Ben!” Han’s voice echoed throughout the large room and Kylo Ren had stopped walking before he turned around to face his father for the first time in a long time. The tension in the room was thick that Rey found herself to be anxious for a good outcome between the father and the son._

_Han Solo had hoped that his only son wasn’t far too gone to the Dark Side and he wanted him home for Leia’s sake. Leia needed her son home. Rey held her breath as the tension in the air was chokingly thick that she could not breathe, she just had to watch._

Rey’s breathing began to get shallow while small beads of sweat began to pour out for Rey’s skin pores as she lived the unfolding nightmare. Through the dark, Kylo Ren could see that Rey was going through a nightmare but he was unable to do anything as he knew that he was the source of her nightmares. He just sat in his bed while he watched Rey go through her nightmare.

_“Han Solo. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” The robotic voice boomed out from behind Kylo Ren’s mask as he looked at his father with hate and fury behind his helmet. However, Han sighed annoyed before he placed his hands on his hips._

_“Take off the mask. You don’t need it.” Han said firmly which to his surprise, Kylo obeyed his instruction. Kylo removed his mask and placed it on the floor of the bridge as he faced Han._

_“What do you think you’ll see if I do?” Kylo Ren asked with distaste present in his voice but his facial features were unreadable to prevent Han from seeing that his son was conflicted with the pull to the Light Side while staying loyal to the Dark side._

_“The face of my son.” Han said straight to the point, he wasn’t wasting any time._

_“Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father.” Kylo Ren spat in Han’s face as he was reminded of his alter ego Ben Solo. Han sighed as he rubbed his forehead once again in frustration but he was still determined to make his son see the fact that there was Light in him._

_“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe. But its not true. My son is alive.” Han argued as he stared at Kylo Ren with intensity in his eyes. Kylo Ren was still acting cold and distant towards Han as he looked at his father._

_“No. The Supreme Leader is wise.” Kylo retorted with a clipped tone in his voice._

_Han let out a derisive chuckle as he could not believe what Kylo/Ben had just told him. The boy obviously had been brainwashed by the First Order to do their dirty work for them and Han hated that._

_“Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you. You know its true.” Han argued strongly this time to knock some sense into his son who looked away for a brief moment to take in what Han had just told him._

_Finally, Kylo Ren had finally began to crumble with his fierce façade and the Ben Solo came out. Unshed tears were threatening to spill from his eyes while he swallowed hard to suppress the tears, Han had struck a rather personal chord with the Knight of Ren._

_“It’s too late.” Kylo Ren whispered, his voice became soft when his emotions began to overcome him._

_“No, its not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you.” Han said with a comforting tone that he’d used when his son was upset and was needing comfort._

As Rey was going further into the current nightmare that she was having, she began to breathe fast with tears leaking out of her chocolate brown eyes. The scavenger was whimpering in distress while she was unable to move in fear of Kylo Ren attacking her in her nightmare but she didn’t realise that Kylo Ren was watching her have her nightmare of him.

Rey, a scavenger of Jakku and the last Jedi, was now a vulnerable young woman with her own demons that have probably started since Kylo Ren and the First Order chased her around the galaxy for BB-8. For Kylo, he knew exactly what Rey was having a nightmare about – it was him. He was mentally blaming himself for causing the possibly the soulmate of his life so much pain and distress. All he wanted to do was hop into Rey’s bed and wrap his burly arms around her tiny frame as he would comfort her until her breath became normal again. Kylo Ren just wanted Rey to love him as Ben Solo.

_Through his tears, Kylo Ren admitted to Han._

_“I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”_

_Immediately after sensing his son’s emotional turmoil and his admission, Han took to enveloping his son into a firm hug to relieve him of his pain. “Yes. Anything.” Han whispered as he held on to his son and then, the inevitable happened._

_The lightsaber belonging to Kylo Ren had started up and the blade went straight through the midsection of Han’s body. Kylo broke away from the hug and looked at the stunned yet pained face of his father. Mustering the remaining strength he had, Han placed a loving hand on Kylo’s faced as he looked at him for the last time._

“NO!”

The blood-curdling scream came out of Rey as she watched Kylo kill the possibly closest person to being a father to Rey. Her face was contorted in pain as she cried out in distress at the death of Han. Unable to help, Kylo just watched on from across the cabin.

_“Thank you.” Kylo Ren said coldly before he turned off his lightsaber and pushed the body of Han off the bridge. He was unaware of the fact that he was seen by Rey who was on the nearby balcony. He had Han out of the way, it was time for him to wipe out the entire Resistance with the star-killer._

The nightmare had come to an end but Rey was a whimpering mess. She was clinging onto herself to attempt to bring some sort of comfort to herself but she was getting more upset. More sobbing was brought on by the fact that Rey felt alone and uncared for.

However, Kylo could not take any more of Rey’s distress and immediately got out of his bed before he slowly climbed into next to Rey. He adjusted himself to make himself and Rey comfortable together on the single bed. It was uncomfortable for Kylo as he was tall and his legs had reached the end of the bed but that did not matter to him. All mattered to him was making sure that Rey felt that she wasn’t alone anymore.

Rey was still crying which Kylo propped himself up on one elbow while his free hand went to Rey’s messy-haired head. His long but slender fingers stroked her head tenderly in an attempt to comfort her. The scavenger’s breathing slowed down and became regular as Kylo continued to stroke her head with his free hand. She was finally sleeping. Kylo knew his work was done and he began to quietly climb out of Rey’s bed without disturbing her.

Then, Rey’s nimble hand reached out to grab Kylo by his arm. Kylo stopped and turned to face Rey. She looked at him with such vulnerability, it broke Kylo’s heart to see her this way. The girl was already changing the cold interior of Kylo Ren, the notorious Knight of Ren and she did not know it.

“Please don’t go, Ben.” Rey whispered pleadingly while maintaining a hold on Kylo Ren’s arm. Kylo Ren felt his heart stop for a moment when he heard Rey use his _real_ name and then, he felt pleasant warmth engulf his body as he smiled softly to himself. He was now Ben, her Ben.

“Alright, I won’t go.” Kylo Ren, now Ben to Rey, said softly before he laid back down next to Rey who placed her head on his chest with her arms draped around his upper body. Then, she fell asleep, her breathing was soft but quiet and Kylo Ren did not sleep that night, he just watched Rey’s facial features twitch in her sleep while he stroked her back in a comforting manner.

“I won’t hurt you, I swear. Please don’t leave me alone.” Kylo said in a pleadingly voice but Rey was still sleeping. Then, he finally fell asleep.

-

The sun rose up in the early hours of the morning and Kylo woke up to find Rey pacing the cabin with a furious expression on her face. He could not figure out what was making her angry until he decided to ask her.

“What’s the matter, Rey?”

That was when he felt the eyes of Rey focus on him.

“What in Kriff is this?” Rey asked through her teeth as she gestured to her bed where Kylo was currently lying on. He smirked at her as he watched her be angry at him.

“What? What are you laughing at?” Rey hissed at him which only earned Kylo a glare from her that said that she was close to using the Force choke on him.

“Let me tell you something.” Kylo sighed heavily before he raked his hands through his luscious black bed hair as he looked at Rey.

“Huh?” Rey was confused to what Kylo was trying to tell her but at the same time, she was getting drawn to his aura that was coming off the Dark knight.

“I heard you last night, you were crying and screaming until I couldn’t take it and I went in next to you to put you back to sleep. Then when I tried to go back to my bed, you grabbed me and tried to pull me back into your bed.” Kylo said softly, afraid to making Rey further angry with him but something stopped him from talking more. He had a short think about what he was going to say until he decided to the hell with it and said it. “You called me Ben.”

What Rey had apparently said to Kylo had struck a chord with the scavenger. She was silent, trying to take in the information but however, Kylo took her silence as if she was furious with him and still continued to talk.

“Of course, I did but it wasn’t fair for you having to go through nightmares of what I did to Han.” Kylo said in a whisper before he fixed up his hair to go to breakfast. He was now sure that he was more hated.

“I’ll stay out of your way.” He said with finality as he started to make his way out of the cabin for the mess hall. He was defeated.

“Ben!” Rey called out after him and he stopped in his tracks before he turned around to face her. He was interested in what she was about to say to him. Rey moved up to him and placed her small hands on his face as she looked at him. Kylo Ren was now Ben and will remain to be Ben for all he cared.

“Yes, I did call you Ben because I wanted to.” Rey said with a meek smile on her face before she pulled Ben close to her face and she placed her lips on his plump lips. Those lips were very kissable according to Rey and she found herself wanting more of him. Her tongue explored his mouth as she kissed him.

However, Ben was taken surprise by the kiss but he had her now and he wasn’t going to let her go so he kissed her back feverishly like it was the end of the galaxy. His hands found themselves in Rey's dark hair, holding on her head as his plump lips were in contact with Rey's petite lips. As they continued to kiss each other in the hallway, Ben pulled back slightly with a smirk on his face and Rey let out a small whine at the break of body contact. He smiled at her while his hands were resting on Rey's hips. 

“Let’s go to breakfast.” Ben said with naivety in his voice for what seemed the first time in a long time. Rey just had to chuckle to herself at how innocent Ben Solo was when he was with a woman and she was damned pleased that the woman was her.

“Kriff breakfast, let’s go back to the cabin because I’m dying to have you fuck me.” Rey whispered in a low but seductive voice into his ear which made Ben swallow hard as he realised what Rey wanted to do with him and he wanted to have her too.


	5. Loving a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been literal trash in the fanfic department for the past few weeks since I updated this chapter. I have been reading Reylo but couldn't update this story, I'm sorry about that lol. I'm back at college so it pretty much means that I wont be updating this much as I wanted so sorry about that again. Anyway heres a brand new chapter of Bound and enjoy it!

Once they got inside of the cabin, Ben stilled for a moment. Rey stopped as well, she wanted to know what made Ben stop kissing her.

“What’s wrong?” Rey was concerned for Ben. She looked at him with worry but she held his hand as she waited for his answer to her question.

“Rey, um, I h-haven’t done this before.” Ben admitted with nervousness in his voice, he hadn’t had this sort of intimacy in his life. Rey smiled at him as she listened to him admit to her that he was a virgin. Then, she realised her mistake.

“Kriff, I actually told you to fuck me. I’m a terrible person.” Rey whimpered as she was embarrassed at what she had told Ben before they went back into the cabin. However, Ben found it funny and let out a chuckle. Rey went quiet and began to think about her actions until she decided what she was going to say to Ben about herself and her experience in the love department. She never was with anyone before Ben came along.

“Me too, Ben but that doesn’t matter, we can learn together.” Rey said with a warm smile on her face as she looked up at Ben but he could sense that she was nervous and was feeling inexperienced. The scavenger may be small in height but she was fearless and strong, Ben admired her strength.

Ben wanted to resume kissing Rey but the Force came back to him and it was telling him that there was someone at the door of the cabin. He became uncomfortable when he realised who the person was. It was Poe Dameron and he looked like he was listening on Ben and Rey.

“Is it o-okay if we do this when we are completely alone because I can feel that Poe and his lot are outside of the cabin?” Ben said in an uncomfortable tone when the Force was telling him that Poe was outside of the cabin door and was eavesdropping on the pair of them. However, Rey was oblivious to the spying that was being undertaken by the leader of the Resistance.

“What?” Rey asked confused as she looked at Ben for an answer.

“Poe’s outside of our cabin.” Ben whispered and it elicited a furious expression on Rey’s faced before she broke away to march over to the door and give Poe a rude wake up call. She left Ben in the room as she dealt with Poe.

“Oh for Kriff’s sake.” Rey said as she realised that Ben was telling the truth when she saw Poe leaning against the beam of the door. Ben hid behind the door so that Poe would not see him.

“Rey.” Poe put on a foolhardy smile as he encountered an annoyed Rey who was furious at how Poe was listening onto her and Ben’s private conversation.

“Poe, what do you want?” Rey said with gritted teeth but Poe’s face dropped when he sensed her anger at him.

“Oh um, just wanted to check to see how you’re dealing with _Kylo Ren_ in that room.” Poe retorted with dry humour in his voice but Rey didn’t like how he said Ben’s alter-ego.

“His name is Ben Solo.” Rey snapped at last, she wanted to use the Force choke on him for spying on one of her private moments with Ben Solo.

“Didn’t know you got friendly with that murderer.” The Resistance leader chuckled drily as he remarked in an acid tone which meant that he wasn’t happy at how Rey had simply forgiven the First Order Supreme Leader when he had killed many of Poe’s comrades.

“Didn’t know you liked to spy on your Jedi.” Rey bit back and it rendered Poe into silence that his jaw was moving as he tried to speak.

“No, it wasn’t like that, Rey.” Poe tried to take back what he said but his argument didn’t convince Rey.

“Oh really? You’re the leader of the Resistance and you’re implying that ‘Kylo Ren’ would kill me, for Kriff’s sake. Poe, you’re the one who told me to be in the same cabin as him and it turned out to be fucking great.” Rey said with intensity that Poe knew that it was the truth and he finally shut up before he realised that he had gathered quite the audience.

Finn along with Rose and Mitaka were standing there with their mouths slightly agape as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes. Rey turned her head to the side to face them with an incensed expression on her face before speaking.

“I see, there’s an audience to watch someone’s privacy being invaded by the Resistance leader.”

Then, she went back inside and slammed the door on Poe’s face. Poe was shocked as she slammed the door on his face. However, Finn, Rose and their First Order defector-turned-friend Mitaka sighed disappointedly before they walked away and left Poe in his wallowing over the fact that Rey was possibly having a relationship with the enemy of the Resistance.

-

The scene that Poe had caused at the cabin that belonged to Rey and Ben, left Rose, Finn and Mitaka disappointed in their friend. Finn was growing to like Ben Solo instead of Kylo Ren and he was happy when Rey decided to stay in the cabin with Ben but he was angry at what Poe had went and done to Rey and Ben. Poe knew better than to spy on Rey.  

“Really, Dameron?” Rose said with her arms crossed across her chest as she looked at Poe. Finn and Mitaka was standing behind her.

“What?” Poe said as he saw that the three of them were looking at him with disappointment etched upon their faces. Finn looked like he rather be somewhere else than be in front of Poe, he was well and truly disappointed in his best friend.

“You tell Rey that we have to respect our personal spaces and you go to spy on her with Ben.” Finn spoke up with a bitter tone in his voice as he spoke to Poe from behind his girlfriend Rose.

“His name is Kylo Ren.” Poe argued, not believing that Kylo Ren was redeemed already. He hated how Rey was getting close to his enemy and he wanted to stop her from getting potentially hurt in the process.

“He’s not that monster anymore, his name is Ben Solo and Rey loves him.” Rose said with gritted teeth that was being bared at Poe, she was furious. Poe was being stubborn and began to try to argue with his close circle of friends but no avail.

“He’s using her!” Poe hissed, his finger pointed towards a door to make his point but he earned a wry chuckle from Rose who found Poe’s ‘point’ to be quite useless when she knew that Poe was becoming increasingly jealous of Rey being with Ben. If she was still alive, Leia would have put Poe in his place and tell him that he needed to back off.

“Shut up Poe, you sound stupid when you try to argue with us.” Rose retorted with a glare at Poe and it rendered him silent as he started to actually listen.

“Poe, Rey loves him and he loves her so don’t try and fucking tear them apart.” Finn said icily with Mitaka and Rose glaring at Poe too. Poe sighed as he finally realised that he had done the wrong thing and he had to apologise to Rey soon. Then, Finn, Rose and Mitaka walked off and left Poe to his devices to think about what he has to say about the spying to Rey.

-

After finally having their breakfast, Ben and Rey were back in the cabin. There was a comfortable silence and Rey was reading a Jedi text unknowingly that Ben was looking at her. Ben liked how Rey was in her element as she was reading the ancient text on her bed and he wanted to be next to her but when he rubbed his face, he grimaced as he felt stubble on his face. He wanted to shave.

“I need to shave.” Ben finally spoke up as he rubbed his chin and Rey chuckled behind the ancient text that she was reading before she looked up at him. He had gotten up from the bed that he was lying on without a shirt on him except his high-waisted trousers and was in the washroom. Rey let out a small moan as she saw the rippled muscles on Ben, she had the need to touch him.

“Did Poe say that this cabin was stocked with supplies? I need a razor and foam.” Ben said from the washroom where he was currently looking at himself in the mirror. He had already grown a moustache and goatee which Rey was liking but the strict routine in him was beginning to prevail.

As Ben continued to check himself out in the mirror, he was taken by surprise when Rey came from behind him and wrapped her small arms around his waist. Ben smiled softly when he felt Rey wrap herself around him and his hand rested on her hands that was on his toned stomach.

Rey closed her eyes as she took in the smell of Ben Solo. He smelt of a male which consisted of a musky scent and she was drinking it in. Then, she gave small kisses on his back as she took in the closeness of Ben with her. She embraced Ben Solo from behind him and the pair stood in comfortable silence in the washroom.

Then, she broke away from him to turn him around and she put her hands on Ben’s face. He crouched down to Rey’s height to make it easy for Rey to meet him at eye level.

Chocolate brown eyes were greeting Rey when she looked at him. A soft smile emerged on her face when she saw the expression of a man who is in love in Ben Solo. Her fingers grazed upon Ben’s growing moustache and goatee before she leaned in close to him and placed her lips upon Ben’s.

She kissed him for a short moment until Ben broke away from the kiss, a faint needy sound came out of Rey. Ben pressed his forehead to Rey’s with his large hands on her small head as he looked at her with a look of a man in love. Then, he took a deep sigh as he moved his head away from Rey’s but he still held her hand as he remained eye contact with her.

“I’m so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I know I told you that I wanted you dead but really, I didn’t want you dead. Then, the Force brought us together and you were so angry at me for all the things I did and take from you.” Ben said as he tried to restrain his emotions while he watched for Rey’s reaction to his apology.

“You deserve to be angry at me.” Ben said sadly, emotions threatened to spill out from his eyes as he looked at Rey. She looked at him with sad eyes too as she listened to him. However, Rey wasn’t going to let Ben beat himself up over what he did as Kylo Ren of The First Order so she squeezed his large hands tightly to let him know that she wasn’t going to go anywhere. Then, she spoke with honesty in a comforting tone as she continued to look at Ben in the eyes.

“I was but I got over that and I forgave you when I needed you after my nightmare of your father. You are not Kylo Ren anymore, you are Ben Solo.”

“How could you love a monster like me?” Ben finally spilled tears from his eyes as his heart panged from the honest truth that Rey told him. It was the cold hard truth but it didn’t stop Ben from mentally torturing himself over it.

“Ben, you are not a kriffing monster!” Rey begged him to see reason while she placed her hands on Ben’s face again to get him to look at her as she told him that he was a human being.

“I tried to kill you and your friends…” Ben continued to beat himself up but Rey hated that how the man hated himself for it and it wouldn’t solve anything for him. He needed to be at peace with himself and Rey knew that she will make sure that he did find peace with himself.

“Ben, stop that. It is in the past and I’m here. For you because I love you, Ben Solo.” Rey hushed Ben as tears came out of his tears and he was close to crying but Rey pulled herself close to his chest to comfort him.

“Really?” Ben needed confirmation from Rey if she really meant what she said. He didn’t want her to run from him but the aura that was surrounding Rey was full of love towards him. Rey of Jakku had accepted him for who he was and had no intention of leaving him. Ever.

“Yes, really Ben. Since we connected through the Bond, I found myself needing to be close with you. I needed to feel your heartbeat and here you are with me.” Rey said in a soothing voice while she rubbed the side of her face with Ben’s large hand in an attempt to show him that she loved him.

Once again, Ben and Rey stood holding together in the cabin in complete silence, not wanting to talk but to be at peace within each other. It was bliss.


	6. Love Conquers All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Apologies for the delay, I have had health issues that plagued me and caused me a hospital stay but I'm all good now, thank god! Anyway, this story has been long overdue an update so I spent today writing up an extra long chapter to make up for the delay. Enjoy ;)

As Rey and Ben held each other, Ben began to place tender kisses on Rey’s head which Rey moved her hands under his shirt to feel his skin. Ben gasped at the touch before he slightly pulled away from Rey.

“I am a monster.” Ben plaintively said while he looked at Rey in front of him. Annoyed with his self-deprecation, Rey scoffed and said, “Ben Solo, you are not a monster but you are a human that deserves to be loved and I am going to do that to you.”

Ben’s emotions nearly spilt over after he heard her remark but he was rendered silent when Rey moved in closer and began to remove his shirt. Then, she started to trace the scars that she’d given him earlier on that Star Killer before kissing them. Ben sighed as he held Rey in his arms while she kissed his scars.

Rey’s kisses soon moved up to his face where his facial scar that was given by her was also kissed before Ben’s plump lips experienced her kisses. Ben nearly moaned when her lips and tongue sensually tasted him. His body was responding to her touch and so did Rey’s body.

Ben raked his large hands through Rey’s hair and gently pulled the buns apart so that he could experience her long hair as he kissed her. As Ben continued to taste her on the lips, Rey’s hands found themselves stroking his broad back and Rey moaned when she felt a significant growth in his high-waisted pants.

“Can we…?” Ben murmured in Rey’s mouth, seeking permission to see the real Rey of Jakku. Rey hummed as a sign of his permission to touch her being granted to him. He crouched down as Rey was tiny in height and he began to move his lips down to her neck as he started removing Rey’s tunic in a slow manner.

“Bed. Now.” Rey moaned out when Ben’s lips hovered over one of her sensitive spots on her neck and she yelped in surprise when Ben picked her up but she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, Ben carried Rey to one of the beds in the cabin.

Once they were on the bed, Ben pinned Rey down on the bed as he was on top of her but he made sure that he wasn’t crushing her with his large body since she was tiny. Ben continued his assault on Rey’s sensitive spots on her neck, causing Rey to moan continuously as she felt his glorious lips and tongue feeling and tasting her. While he did it, Ben finished off removing Rey’s clothing until she was stripped down to her undergarments that shielded her sacred spots from Ben. He stilled for a moment to look at Rey, she was beautiful and so wanting for him.

Rey smiled softly at Ben in a way a lover would to their lovers. It made Ben’s heart pang as he looked at her below him on the bed. However, Rey had her hands on his scarred chest and began to stroke him in a languid manner.

“Keep touching me, Ben. I like it.” Rey whispered as she pulled him close to her. Ben smirked and he lowered his head down on her chest to put his tongue and lips back to work. His lips were kissing the smooth but delectable skin of Rey and she was responding to him, her hips bucked involuntary and she was moaning his name like a song to his ears.

“Ben!” Rey cried out when she felt Ben’s large hands go under the bandeau that covered her breasts. His fingers then travelled to her back in search of releasing Rey from the bandeau and she sighed in relief that Ben released her from the bandeau.

Ben had to hold back a groan when his fingers caught Rey’s nipples in between the fingers. Rey bucked her hips involuntary against his groin but her moans intensified when Ben leaned his head down onto her breasts and had snatched her nipples between his teeth. In an unconscious move, Rey’s hands found themselves raking through Ben’s scalp and had pulled him closer to her. Ben smirked against her skin, satisfied how he was making Rey become close to being undone. He failed to realise that he was painfully hard in his trousers, his erection was very obvious by creating a tent in the high-waisted trousers.

The smell of sweet ambrosia wafted through Ben’s nose and he realised that Rey of Jakku was wet for him which the only way to find out that was to explore her core. His hands toyed with her underwear as he kissed every spot of Rey’s skin, relishing in her smooth and supple skin with her abdominal muscles rippling with every squirm that Rey made out of pleasure. Ben knew that Rey was a strong woman who had to fight in order to survive.

However, Ben continued to toy with the hem of Rey’s underwear but not snaking his hands in which he looked at Rey.

“May I…?” Ben asked patiently, seeking his lover’s permission. He knew from his father’s lessons on respecting women was to ask permission before going further with lovers. Despite hating his father, Ben did learn very valuable lessons from the veteran smuggler.

Rey confirmed her permission for Ben to go further with a kiss along with a reassuring smile that she wanted the same thing too. Despite being inexperienced in the field of sex, Rey felt confident to do it with Ben Solo, formerly Kylo Ren. She trusted Ben to do it with her and he was going to do it.

Ben gently moved his hand into Rey’s underwear, finding a thatch of pubic hair before going further to seek out her sacred place. Rey wanted Ben to explore her freely without the restraint of her underwear so she tugged it down her hips and off her legs before flicking the sodden underwear where her clothes were piled in. Ben was left speechless at the fact that Rey of Jakku did indeed have a very attractive body that seemed to be made for him. Just for him.

“Ben, please….” Rey whined at the sudden loss of touch when Ben stilled for a second to admire her naked body before he went back to work.

He sought out Rey’s sacred spot with his thumb and Rey came close to being undone but Ben wasn’t done with pleasuring her. He had all the time in the world to ensure that he watched Rey fall apart in front of him. Ben moved his body down, his head was between Rey’s legs. Then, he saw that her folds were glistening with arousal, it was seeping down her crevices onto the bed beneath her.  Ben subconsciously licked his plump lips at the sight of her glistening folds, he needed to taste her. He began by placing hot kisses on her inner thighs as he moved closer to her folds, he could swear by Kriff that he was thirty for her taste.

Rey squealed when she felt Ben’s tongue push past her folds and he began to suck on Rey’s clit, increasing her pleasure threshold. Her hands pushed Ben’s head closer into her, she could not get enough of him in between her legs. She did not want this time to end.

“Ben! This feels so good, Ben.” Rey cried out as Ben lapped up her sweet juices that continued to seep out of her at an abnormal rate, causing the bed to have a wet patch but Rey could not give a Kriff about that. Ben could feel her walls begin to pulsate around his tongue, she was about to come.

Ben sucked on her clit before she grabbed his head and her legs trapped his head as she came on an almighty high. She was undone and panting on the bed, her limbs became lose but her sensitive spots were far more sensitive.

However, Rey was not done. Yet.

With some remaining energy, Rey lifted her head up from lying on the bed to see that Ben was struggling himself. She could very clearly see that he looked like he was in pain and he needed some relief so she pulled herself together and pushed Ben down onto the bed.

“Now, I am going to make that little problem of yours to go away.” Rey said in a lust-filled voice which made Ben swallow hard with need as he laid against some pillows on the bed. Rey palmed Ben’s erection in his trousers to get him into the mood which was successful as she heard him growl when she touched his erection. Rey began to slowly unbutton his trousers, button by button until his cock sprang out like it was waiting to greet her. Rey involuntary moaned at the sight of him, he was large and girthy like he was made just for her. She grew wet again.

Rey struggled to pull off Ben’s trousers until Ben saw she was struggling to get his pants off so he lifted his hips up for Rey to finish off removing his trousers. His trousers joined Rey’s pile of clothing in the corner of the room.

However, Rey became unsure of what to do to make Ben feel better. She looked at him with unsureness in her brown eyes which Ben sought out her hand and placed her hand on his cock. Then, he moved her hand up and down on his cock but Rey felt a surge of confidence within her and decided to get to work.

Rey placed her hand at the base of Ben’s cock with the other one at the tip, Ben groaned at the touch when Rey pinched him slightly at the tip. Then, she began to pump him and Ben fell back with his eyes heavy with lust that his eyes were half-lidded as well as his mouth was slightly open while groaning at the sensation.

“Yes Rey, keep doing it. It feels so good. Fuck!” Ben muttered in his lust-induced stupor but Rey felt his hand pushing her head further down on his cock and she chuckled against his cock. Ben was liking the effect that Rey had upon him.

It took another surge of confidence in Rey that she found the courage to take him into her mouth. She started off with licking the tip that was already dribbling with precum before licking the whole of him. Ben growled loudly as he felt her tongue taking him.

“Fuck!” Ben swore loudly which his hips bucked into her mouth, causing Rey to choke but she immediately recovered and continued the assault on Ben with her sensual tongue. Rey held his balls with one of her hands as he neared his release. She could feel him tensing up, his balls were rising and his cock felt swollen. She looked up to see Ben’s abs become tense too.

And he came in full force. Ripples of his come streaked out of him and Ben roared as he released himself into his mouth. Rey’s eyes went wide but she took it all and Ben realised that he’d came into her mouth.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come into your mouth.” Ben muttered apologetically, he’d heard through the ranks of Stormtroopers and First Order officers that women did not like the taste of cum. Then, he saw her swallowing it down. To Rey, Ben tasted salty and she liked it.

Rey chuckled, “I’m glad I did.”

“W-what?” Ben whispered in shock as Rey moved up to his chest, his arms wrapping her around.

“You taste like the rations I get but I like your taste and I will have no problem doing it again.” Rey whispered with a chuckle in her voice, she was loving how Ben looked shocked as she swallowed a part of him. Ben continued to look like he’d seen Han and Leia do their midnight shenanigans in front of him as a kid.

“Oh Ben.” Rey laughed before kissing him again on the lips. He growled when he felt her grinding against his cock and he pinned her against the bed on her back. Again. Rey put her hands on his back, urging him to take her.

Ben lined up his cock at her entrance before sliding into her, Rey winced slightly as his cock stretched her as he entered her. Then, he started off slow to find their rhythm until Ben felt Rey’s hands on his bum, urging him to get moving again.

Ben Solo thrusted into Rey, his grunts and Rey’s moans soon filled the cabin as they were joined together. Rey’s legs subconsciously clung onto Ben as he kept moving within her. Ben soon could feel Rey begin to clamp down on his cock as he moved in a fluid motion.

Rey clung onto Ben as he moved into her continuously, she had Ben and Ben had Rey. Rey moaned as she neared her second orgasm, her inner walls were clamping down on Ben’s cock and she felt him groan while he neared his release too.

With a reserve of energy, Ben violently thrusted into Rey while Rey held onto him. Then, he spilled into Rey with a long-drawn groan as Rey went at the same time. Ben pulled out of Rey before slumping next to her, avoiding to crush Rey as she looked tiny in his arms. Both lovers were panting while they held onto each other in post coital bliss. Ben was held in the crook of Rey’s arm, against her breast as he regained his normal rhythm of breathing while he draped his arm across Rey’s body. Rey stroked Ben’s full head of hair as they laid on the bed with a thin layer of a blanket to keep them warm since the air was becoming to get a bit frigid as it was nearing nighttime.

“Rey?” Ben murmured against Rey’s breast, he was breathing softly and he felt safe in her arms.

“Yes Ben?” Rey said as she gently played with a lock of Ben’s hair while thinking about her future with Ben Solo.

“Promise me, you won’t leave me.” Ben said in a whisper that made him sound vulnerable, her heart ached at what Ben had just told her. Rey pulled him up to her eye-level and kissed him with all her heart.

“Love, I’ll be here always.” Rey assured Ben who smiled softly before giving her a gentle kiss while they held each other. The lovers closed their eyes and began to rest.

Despite Ben’s alter-ego Kylo Ren attempting to kill her, Rey of Jakku had come to loving the real Ben Solo. He was a fractured soul but Rey knew by loving him, she would heal him and bring balance to the Force.


End file.
